A Family of Heroes
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: I don't have a very good summery for this. Just read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I own nuthin but moi! Enjoy!

* * *

Carol

I woke up to the sounds of arguing like any normal day at the Avengers compound. By the sounds of it, it was Stephen and Loki again. I got out of bed-is it just me or did it seem bigger?-and was about to go out at see the problem when I looked in my mirror and almost screamed in shock. Standing in front of the mirror was a blond haired and blue eyed 8 year old girl dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Nervously, I waved my right hand. The girl did the same. I jumped, she jumped. This would've continued longer, if it weren't for more panicked voices shouting. So, I opened the door-with a little difficultly being a short kid all of a sudden-and ran to the voices before stopping at the weirdest thing I have ever seen.

In the middle of the living room, Loki and Stephen were indeed arguing but they were also kids as well. Stephen looked about 9 and Loki looked 8-like me. Nick-who was thankfully still an adult-was trying keep the fight from going to psychical. Everyone else was watching with at least a mild interest and everyone looked between 6 and 9. I sat next to Tony-he looked 7-and asked, "What happened?"

He shrugged, "We all woke up like this. Stephen accused Loki of being behind this and that's what started the argument." I turned my attention back to Stephen and Loki. Since Nick was blocking them from hitting each other, they tried using magic. But turning into kids also limited their magic so they couldn't do much damage. They would've continued hitting each other with harmless sparks for probably the rest of the day, if Goose didn't come running in and jumping off of Nick's head to the top of couch causing everyone to laugh. While we all laughed, Nick stopped us by saying, "Where did you get that backpack Goose?"

We looked at Goose. Sure enough, Goose was holding a backpack with 3 princesses on the front. I could tell from everyone's faces that they were thinking whose backpack that was, when suddenly JARVIS said, "There is a young girl at the door. She's asking for her backpack."

* * *

Me

I woke up in a forest with no idea how I got there. The last I remember was walking around my neighborhood listening to Dora the Explorer-cuz why not? I stood up and discovered that I was now wearing a t-shirt with a rainbow, jeans, and velcro tennis shoes. Clothes I had when I was 5. I reached up to my hair and pulled out a pink headband with a bow. From when I was 5. I put back in and felt a backpack on my shoulders. I pulled it off and saw it was my old Disney Princess backpack-from when I was 5. So, I'm 5 again. Weird.

"Cede, figure this out later. Right now, take inventory and find a way out of these woods!" I told myself before sitting down again and opening the big part of my backpack. Inside was my teddy bear, Eleanor, my Bella Dancerella wand, maracas from Dora's Dance-along Musical Adventure-again cuz why not-my pink blanket with my nickname on it, and my unicorn pillow pet. I zipped it up before opening the smaller part and grinning. I got snacks! I found Goldfish, granola bars, breakfast bars, and fruit gummies. I took out a bag of fruit gummies and started eating, while checking if my Hello-Kitty water bottle had water-which it did. I finished my gummies and put them in the smallest part so I wouldn't litter, when a cute orange kitty came through the bushes and rubbed against me, purring. I petted him, while reading his collar. "Hello, Goose." I said.

Goose meowed at me. I didn't know what he meant though, so he grabbed my backpack and took off. "Goose!" I yelled, running after him, "Bad Kitty!"

I chased him through the woods and around a group of buildings, before he ran through a kitty door that was to small for me. So, I knocked on the door and said, "Excuse me? Your kitty stole my backpack and I'd like it back please!"

It took a few minutes for the door to open to reveal a man who looked like Fury from Marvel. And he was holding my backpack!

* * *

Nick

I looked down at the girl, standing straight and tall. I knelt down and asked, "Is this your backpack, kid?" holding the backpack that Goose had out. She nodded, took it, and said, "Yes it is, sir. Thank you!"

"So, Goose stole your bag? Why?" She shrugged as she checked to see if anything was missing. "I'm Fury." I said, holding out my hand. "What's your name? And where are your parents?"

She shook my hand and curtsied, "I'm Cede. It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fury." Then she started to cry before saying, "And I'm afraid I'm lost!"

Immediately, the gears in my head started turning. Could this girl be related to why the Avengers were suddenly kids? "Come on." I sighed, which caused her to stop crying. "There's some people you should meet."

We walked back to the living room and I opened the door to a pillow flying and hitting my face. Everything seemed to freeze. Apparently, Stephen and Loki got their hands on couch pillows and had been hitting each other while Tony and Thor tried to pull them apart. Everyone looked at me, expecting me to start yelling curses. Which I would of, if Cede didn't start to hide behind me, moving my coat. So, instead I moved and knelt next to Cede saying, "Everyone, this is Cede. She'll be staying with us while we figure out how to get back to your normal ages and to help her find her parents."

* * *

So? I'll post everyone's ages after posting this chapter. Please leave nice comments for me to read! Laters!


	2. Characters and age

Characters and age in story

1\. Cede(me)- 5

2\. Nick-original age

3\. Carol-8

4\. Stephen-9

5\. Loki-8

6\. Tony-7

7\. Peter-6

8\. Steve-7

9\. Thor-9

10\. Bucky-8

11\. Sam-7

12\. Natasha-8

13\. Bruce-7

* * *

These are all of the main characters! Laters!


End file.
